Designs on The Heart
by peppernator0817
Summary: Four Years after the Dark Lord  and Liz Reymond is still hiding but not from danger, from the very man whos life she saved. When Severus appears will he be there to thank her? Or will darker motives lie in wait?  Multiple Lemons!NOW COMPLETE
1. Untidy Memories

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of these characters except for lovely Liz. JK Rowling owns everything else (unfortunately).

**A/N **This story is rated M for a reason! Multiple Lemons will be found in future chapters, mainly because I have a dirty dirty mind. Please feel free to review and I welcome all comments just no flamers. If you don't like Snape don't read this please cause he's going to be in it a good deal!

**Chapter 1: Untidy Memories **

Rosemarie Elizabeth Reymond hated the Holidays and anything to do with blasted holiday cheer. The conversation of which she as an unfortunate bystander of had quickly changed from an interesting theory on charms on clothing to Filius Flitwick's plans for Christmas, and though she held the short statured professor in high regard at that very moment she wanted to smack the living shit out of him. Although she had remained close to the Hogwarts professor she had never seen him more excited about something she found to be so trivial. Taking their friendship into consideration rather than yelling at him to bugger off she rose silently and nodded her goodbye to Flitwick and his partner, who at the present was a very interested Minerva McGonagall and silently left The Three Broomsticks. Liz shook her head as she exited the building the evening light picked up the natural highlights of blue in her already dark hair and shimmered across her pale skin, she drew her summer cloak in around her. It wasn't cold just a chilly breeze suddenly. Her dark brows pulled together in frustration as she battled against the wind.

While sitting and enjoying a Butterbeer in peace had been her original intent for the evening Liz quickly changed her plans, and began the slow trek towards the shop she owned with her dear friend Cassander Raven. Ideas for a dress swirling through her mind she walked towards the alleyways that lead behind the shop. As she looked out over the small wizarding village her thoughts turned to the events that had happed just barely four years ago, the sudden fall of the Dark Lord, the deaths of so many. Liz felt that familiar vice grip on her heart once more as she looked into the sunset, she found a nearby bench and let the tears come as she once more she felt her thoughts turn once more to the man she had saved, but could never tell that she loved.

Severus Snape was a cold, hateful, spiteful man, and yet she had loved him. She could have never told him though; he would have thought her stupid. Just another silly Gryffindor with a school girl crush, but it wasn't like that. She had felt her crush for him shift when she was in her third year, Percy Weasley had pushed her down when she had refused a date with him, and she broke her tailbone so she was unable to get up. Snape had rescued her and helped her to the Hospital wing. It was a few years later though that she realized her heart belonged to him. It was when she graduated, Snape had gone out of his way to find her a potions apprenticeship. Although she was good at it Charms was her passion. She had forgone them both though and gone to a muggle college in America for Fashion Design. Liz thought that he was going to be angry with her when she told him but he just let out a low chuckle and gently kissed her cheek before gliding away, she had stood there in shock before furiously blushing. While initially it had been a shock to live in muggle America she had gotten used to it and a few years later she found herself back in Hogsmead running and owning Robes by Raven. Although she made most of the robes herself she didn't mind. Liz's internal monologue suddenly went into ramble mode as she thought about all the things that had happened when she returned, arriving at Hogwarts only to be taken prisoner by the very man she came to see, helping in the fight and then the dread that had set in when she saw Potter and his friends fleeing from the Shrieking shack.

Liz had fought the sobs that shook her body as she knelt by the man she had loved so dearly, his eyes glassy and distant, his skin paler than ever before, she had thought him dead until she saw the nervous movements of his hand. Quickly pulling out her want she used a reversing spell on the blood that had been pouring out of the wound on his neck and healed it almost completely just as he slipped into oblivion. He had lain unconscious in St. Mungos for three months and every day she had come to visit, she was even there when he had awoke. It was Lily Potter's name on his lips when he woke though, and her heart had shattered so she had left and never gone back. Four years later to the day she found herself sitting on the bench crying for a man who would never know her feelings, she would never see him again. With her heart heavy Liz stood and finally walked down the alleyways cloaked in darkness. Quietly she glided down the alleyway her eyes on the ground knowing very well the light green orbs would reflect her emotion; she was quietly musing to herself about how soft the ground was today so she didn't even see the dark cloaked figure in front of her until she slammed into someone's wide chest.

"Bloody hell!" Liz nearly screamed as her robs and cloak entangled with who ever she had walked into, and they fell to the ground with a resounding thud. There was a brief moment of struggle before she learnt that who ever she had hit was definitely male, their slight erection was pressed into her hip, so she bit her lip hard to keep the naughty thought from forming and tried to get up once more. Liz got flustered and nearly moaned as a spike of desire shot through her when a hand accidentally grazed her thigh within centimeters of her core; so she pulled her wand out and magically righted their clothes. Crawling off the man she collided into Liz sat against the wall closet to the back door of the shop, just incase she needed a quick escape.

Liz watched the dark figure rise with their back to her, silently adjusting his black robes. Her head was pounding from where it had struck some hard body part and her back throbbed from where she had landed on his hard chest. Sighing in aggravation she slowly stood stretching gently to make sure nothing else was hurt. Liz had turned her back to the dark man and didn't turn around until she heard them clear their throat. Dropping her head in shame for not watching where she was going she turned around and looked into a pair of severe dark eyes that were narrowed in annoyance. Liz let out an annoyed sigh and muttered.

"Oh Fuck me!"


	2. Whispers in The Silence

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of these characters except for lovely Liz. JK Rowling owns everything else (unfortunately).

**A/N **This story is rated M for a reason! Multiple Lemons will be found in future chapters, mainly because I have a dirty dirty mind. Please feel free to review and I welcome all comments just no flamers. If you don't like Snape don't read this please 'because he's going to be in it a good deal! I also want to dedicate this story to my dear friend and fan AlishiadDavis!

**Chapter 2: Whisper's in the Silence**

Liz knew those eyes anywhere, after seven years under their unyielding gaze she still felt herself squirm just a little, but as she looked in to the face of Severus Snape something seemed little different. She let her eyes fall to the scars on his neck, Liz had done her best to heal them but only so much can be done when dark magic is used. That heart-squeeze feeling came back and she mentally wished she could have done more. The scars on his neck were still raised and a little pink but they didn't evoke fear, disdain or anger like it did in most people. She was suddenly sorrowful knowing just how much this valiant man had sacrificed, all of the things that he had missed in his life or lost to keep not only his promise to that prat the Potter boy but he protected the wizarding world as well**. **

**The poor man!**Liz thought to herself. **I bet he's never know love, felt arms welcoming him home simply because he was missed, or been told how very handsome he looks when the wind picks the hair gently off his face, **A low noise in front of her pulled her from her silent ramblings, his face which had been a mask of cold indifference was now hateful sneer of anger.

"I do not want nor do I need your pity Madam!" His words were biting, his voice, though silky was cold and cruel, Liz lowered her head ashamed with forgetting he was a master in Legilimency, and knowing all he had seen. "Thank you though, for your kind thoughts. I didn't do it all for the Potter boy, despite what most might think. I did it to try to make amends for the stupid mistakes I made when I was in my youth." Liz simply nodded at first but then pulled her brows together at the sudden change; his voice was low and seemed to vibrate through her chest. Liz turned to open the back entrance of the shop when a hand quickly shot out and grasped hers. "I remember you…" He said his voice barely a whisper.

**Oh gods! He remembers me? I hope he doesn't remember the blathering idiot I was as a seventh year just because I fancied him!** The thought was more a prayer than anything but it pulled the memory to the surface. The private advanced potions where she had worked under his scrutinizing gaze day after day, the more complicated potions had him standing right beside her his shoulder occasionally blushing, the heat rushing up from her neck. It had been one of the very few times that she was thankful that her long hair was so dark; she could simply hide behind it. It was the Yule Ball though that had her nerves jumping in a frenzied panic. He had taken pity on her because she was the only one not dancing and had pulled her gently to him when she was too embarrassed to move. The heat built in her face once more as she looked down at her hand in his and tried to ignore the slight humming that had begun in her body. **Looks like yet another cold shower tonight! **She groaned internally and wrenched her hand free.

"You recognized me from the beginning didn't you?" Liz shook her head in exasperation, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, but this time she didn't hide. Liz looked him straight in the face and said what she'd wanted to say for years. "You cheeky bastard!" His deep laughter sounded almost musical on the air as he stepped closer towards her, Liz felt her breath catch in her throat as he stood so close she had to press herself against the wall, sweaty palms against the brick of the building as he put a hand on each side of her and lowered his face to be level with hers.

"That I am that I am. I understand you're the owner of this robe shop, would that be correct?" Liz's brain was only working enough for her to nod in agreement. "I seem to have a hole in my robes, I believe you are capable of fixing it (again she nodded), well then perhaps we should go inside…?" He gestured towards the door and stepped away from her, but he stayed close.

Liz swallowed deeply and pushed away from the wall with feeble knees; she quickly unlocked the heavy wooden door and held it open for him. He promptly walked past her into the building without another word, and as he disappeared into the adjoining room she banged her head repeatedly into door. **Why?** (Bang) **Why?**(Bang**) **_**WHY?**_(BANG) "OW!" Sighing she followed Severus inside and locked the door behind her. She silently walked inside and hung up her cloak on the rack before she entered the work room but stopped abruptly as she entered. He sat silently on her work table, his legs hanging off just at the knees, absently looking about the room his feet gently swinging, reminding her of a child just slightly. She cleared her throat and glided confidently towards him. Her dress flowed around her gently she had planned on more of an outing tonight than The Three Broomsticks, obviously. It was of her own design, made of matte silk which made its lovely lilac color more noticeable against the black of its sash. The ruffled top enhanced the swell of her breast perfectly and the sash showed off her slim waist and supple hips and her wonderfully round bottom. She felt she was floating on air as she approached the raised work space to where Severus was sitting.

Severus hopped down once she settled onto her work stool behind him. With a sudden wave of his hand his teaching robes, long frock and undershirt were gone and had appeared on the work table. Liz fought to breathe as he stood before her in only his linen pants and plain black shoes. Liz began to chew her lip as she looked at the pale expanse of back that suddenly been revealed to her, there were scars ran in different directions, no doubt from a whipping spell, and then she notices the bandaged area on his right side just before she began to look at the robes. She felt his sudden presence at left side a moment before she felt his breath in her hair and then heard him speak.

"Do you think it's fixable?" His silky voice barely a rough whisper in her ear, Liz stood suddenly knocking her stool over. Only wanting to put space between them she strode to the wall nearest them and pressed her forehead to it, her hand pressed to her chest in an attempt to still her pounding heart. His slightly heavy foot falls behind her made her lift her head she turned and faced him but placed her back to the wall trying to get as far from him as possible as he slowly followed her. She opened her eyes finally to see him where he stopped just a few feet from her. His chest was covered in a light sprucing of hair ran across the top of his chest and down the middle of his chest to cover his naval and disappeared into the top of his pants. Scars were scattered here and there but a few were still pink and raised, compared to the rest, still a reminder of that dark night.

Severus closed the gap between them but didn't touch her. His black eyes gazed down into her green one before she looked once more at the bandaged area. Her hand with a mind of its own touched the bandage and he gasped at the contact, quickly putting his hands on the wall on either side of her, he drew a quick breath through clenched teeth. Liz raised her eye to his as she spoke.

"It looks as if you were a bit carless with the knife while brewing Severus." He moaned at the sound of his name of her lips and pulled her to him, molding her luscious curves to him. His black eyes searched her green ones, before his lips came crashing down on hers. Liz moaned at the pressure of his hands on her hips as his mouth molded to hers. His lips were gentle as they caressed against hers, his tongue running gently across her lips so they opened for him, allowing him full access to her mouth. He ran his hands along the length of her body one in her hair and one on her bottom. Severus pulled his mouth away to kiss along the line of her neck and down to her shoulder. Liz let her hand roam the warmth of chest and then they came to wrap around his neck just as his lips found hers once again.

Severus pushed Liz against the wall and pulled her as close as he could. His hand grazed her breast and he growled at the cloth in the way. Severus pulled back and broke the kiss; he quickly reached out and ripped the dress open in the front so that it fell silent to the floor in a heap. A wicked smile crossed his face as he saw she wore no bra under the dress. Her large breasts were suddenly attacked by Severus, a hand on one as his mouth and tongue found the other. Liz cried out in pleasure as he worked magic on one breast and then the other. Her underwear and his pants were soon thrown in a heap a few feet away.

Stopping momentarily to make sure that this was Liz wanted; Severus lifted Liz against the wall and entered her slowly. Her nails marked his back as he pushed his way into her waiting warmth, filling her perfectly. Liz arched against Severus and moaned loudly as she felt him rub her g-spot. Severus bit Liz's shoulder gently as he began to move again, holding back a moan and the urge to thrust faster he gave her time to adjust his control held tight, but it all fell away as Liz moaned his name loudly. As his control shattered around him Severus began to thrust fast and hard. Liz dug her nails into him as he set a break neck pace. The sound of flesh pounding into flesh filled the room the sound driving Severus to go faster.

Severus felt Liz's wall begin to clench him and he knew she was close as her moans of pleasure began to get louder and louder and did his name on her lips. He shifted and found her g-spot wanting her to come with him, he pounded into her harder as she began to shudder violently as her walls began to clench around him in her climax. Severus found his own release and he spilt his hot seed inside of her as he shouted her name. Severus lowered her gently to the floor unsure of his legs will be able to hold them both anymore, but he pulled her close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing!" Liz murmured as she nuzzled against his chest. "Why did you come here Severus? I know it just wasn't for your robes." She tried to pull from his embrace but he wouldn't let her go.

"It took me all these years to track down who rescued me. St Mungos would never tell me exactly who, but imagine my surprise when I show up and find it to be you! I thought you were never coming back after I took you prisoner. Why did you save me?" Severus asked gently.

"Why wouldn't I, Severus? I love you." Liz said before she realized the words had come out of her mouth, she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock.

"Wait… WHAT?"

**A/N: the link to the dress that Liz wears can be found on my profile.**


	3. Obliteration in Pairs

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of these characters except for lovely Liz. JK Rowling owns everything else (unfortunately).

**A/N **This story is an adventure for not only the characters but for you as well and I love it when I log on a see how many views I have gotten. Reviews are like candy for me and I Love sugar! So please read and review. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think or give me suggestions! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:Obliteration in Pairs **

Liz felt Severus' arms shaking around her; she automatically knew that it was anger induced when she looked up into his face. His obsidian like were burrowing a hole into the wall behind her. His hands which before were gentle and kind were now digging into her flesh making her call out his name in pain. His name seemed to snap him back to reality and he jumped away from her as if she had the plague and dressed himself with the wave of a hand. Severus move as far away from her as he could, pressing himself against the wall opposite her, he said nothing all he did was stare at her. His eyes hard and unreadable, taking in her naked form he sneered in disgust before he levitated and fixed the rip down the front before she grabbed it and turned to dress. Liz sighed once she was dressed and turned to look at him.

Severus's face was flushed, his breathing still erratic and he seem t be panicking. It wasn't anger in his eyes, it was something that Liz had never in all her years at Hogwarts expected to see from the Potion's master. Fear! He swallowed and looked at the floor before he raised his eyes to her once more. Growling in aggravation Severus grabbed her just as she picked her wand from the floor and hauled her to the door. She had just enough time to put on her shoes and grab her thin wool cloak as the door was slammed behind her and they disapparated away.

As her feet hit the ground she was pulled forward before she was ready to, so true to her klutzy nature, she stumbled and fell straight into a puddle. Thankfully it wasn't large and it only got on her legs and feet. A hand snaked into her hair and pulled her from the ground. Liz cried out and went to speak but stopped as Severus was suddenly face to face with her, his lips barely a hair away from hers.

"It's time you see what this _LOVE _does to people." Severus sneered as he jerked her forward once more. He pulled her arm, twisted it this way and that as they made their way down the dark almost abandoned street. They came to stop in front of a house that had been almost completely destroyed; it had been left that way for sometime apparently. Liz looked around for a moment before she looked down and saw a plaque just below her feet in the sidewalk. It words had been faded with time until it was unreadable. A small sob to her right pulled her attention up just as Severus fell to his knees. Tears were streaming gently down his face as he looked at the ruins; his breath came out in tiny barely audible whimpers. Liz knelt by the man who was obviously in pain and touched his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him, but at the feel of her touch he jerked away, quickly standing to his full height. He loomed over her, his countenance quickly changing from sorrow to one of all consuming rage.

"This is what _LOVE _does!" He pointed to the ruined house. "She's dead because of me, because of my love for her. That's what drew Potter to the Dark Lord's attention, and then she was killed. NO! She was taken from me! All those I have ever dared care for, dared to allow near me are DEAD! Now you're telling me you LOVE ME?" He grabbed Liz roughly once more. His long fingers digging into this flesh of her arms as he roughly turned her to face the house. His voice was rough as he strained to keep his voice free of emotion. "This is what love really is. Nothing but death and destruction will happen from love. I'm not worthy of love! I'm unclean, a soiled plaything that should have been discarded long ago!" His breath came out in heaves in her hair as he stood behind her, his hands which no longer held her in a crushing manner were suddenly gentle and calm. They slid around her waist as he nuzzled his head into her long hair. His scent was enveloping them both in the intoxicating cloud of sandalwood mixed with her scent of orchids, drowning them both. Liz was only pulled from the haze at the feeling of his lips on her shoulder. "Don't love me! I can't loose you too! Run while you can, I'm poison…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I appreciate it and love u dearly for it. Hope you all have a very Happy Thanksgiving.! Wishing you all Snape filled dreams. **


	4. Distant Memories

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of these characters except for lovely Liz. JK Rowling owns everything else (unfortunately).

**A/N **This story is an adventure for not only the characters but for you as well and I love it when I log on a see how many views I have gotten. Reviews are like candy for me and I Love sugar! So please read and review. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think or give me suggestions! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4- Distant memories**

Liz didn't let him finish his thought process; she turned around and slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side. Liz stepped away from him off the curb and into the street. Her emotions had reached a fever pitch. As the effects of their lovemaking had left her body she had reverted to a state of shock which was slowly changing into outrage at him for saying what he had. Not wanting to hear what he was saying she began to shake her hear furiously.

"Severus Tobias Snape you are worthy of love! There are a lot of people who have acknowledged that now, and while they may not show it or acknowledge it you are loved, and if you're too proud to understand that or too blind to see that you have been loved all along then maybe you're not worthy of love!" Liz shook in fury now, all other feelings had dissipated and as she stood pointing at the ruined home she let the tears finally fall. Tears of anguish, rejection, fury, fear, love, and the most powerful was hatred. "She was unworthy of love! _LILY! _ You're precious Lily! Who loved another man, bore him a son and died protecting. You spent most of your life pretending to be someone – something you never were, and now when love is staring you in the face, still you push yourself away but tell me you can't lose me too. Well _Professor-_" She spat the word like it was a dirty taste in her mouth. "You never had me to begin with I guess. When you finally gain a sense of whom you are, who I was, and what I've done for _YOU, _then you will find me. Don't look for me until then Snape. I learnt how to hide not only my feelings but myself away from everyone. I learnt from the best I guess_"_ With that she turned and disapperated away.

XXXXXX

Severus stood in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow, and stared at the tombstone of his beloved. Lily had been gone for twenty years, Severus had completed his vow, and he had done his duty to Dumbledore. It was time he lived for himself, he had to fix this before it was too late, and he had to find her, but not tonight. He had to use tonight to think. Severus strode down the road and disapperated just as he reached the end of the road with a loud pop. He reappeared just outside his house in Spinner's End and quickly entered. He poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey and sat down in his favorite arm chair in front of the fire place. With a quick flick of his wand the fire was warming the room. He settled down into the chair more as the fire whiskey did its job and he began to relax. With a sigh he motioned with his hand and a cabinet opened to his right and his pensive floated towards him. He took a long draw from his fire whiskey before setting it aside, he used his wand to pull the long silvery strands from his temple, and he tapped it against the side of the Pensive before taking a deep breath and putting his face in.

Severus watched from near the opened classroom door as Liz waltzed into the potions classroom humming to her-self as she always had. Her blue black hair fell to her waist, and her green eyes sparkled mischievously. He saw himself watch her through the curtain of his hair as he pretended to be grading papers; he had heard rumors from some of the younger students that one of the older Gryffindor students had been moaning his name in their sleep, the sounds of it echoing through Gryffindor Tower. He had deduced it was her by the way she would lightly flush at her neck. Severus walked towards her in his memory and watched as she chewed lightly on the end of her quill. Her chest and neck were flushed as she looked at him, when Percy Weasley elbowed her to get her attention she blushed and turned back to her studies once more. Severus looked towards his desk and saw himself walking towards the desks, looking into cauldrons, checking potions. When he got to Liz's he scowled more than usual.

"Miss Reymond, do try and pay attention to your potion! Lest you kill us so we might be able to get some rest finally. Ten Points from Gryffindor, and see me after class." Liz Blushed furiously and nodded simply as he vanished what was once her potion, and quirked and eyebrow at her, causing her to blush a deeper red. He quickly dismissed the class when he had finished, they all bottled their potions and placed them upon his desk. Liz packed her things and then sat back down in her seat waiting to be called to his desk. Severus leaned against the wall as he watched this young seventeen year old girl fidget and bite her lips nervously. Severus watched himself as he stalked towards the young woman and whispered to her. She blushed yet again and nodded as he smirked and walked towards his desk before she left and shut the door. The memory faded and he pulled himself out of the Pensive. He poured himself another fire whiskey and settled into his chair, the beginnings of an erection in his linen pants. This was definitely gonna be a long night.

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews they really make my day! Sorry this is a short chapter, started a new story and all my creativity is in it!... Luv u all!**


	5. Painful Realizations

**Disclaimer: **_**All characters (other than Liz and the occasional oddball who will be mentioned at the top of each chapter) are owned by JK Rowling. I don't own them nor do I make money from this or any stories I write. Its all in fun! Please read and review! Reviews are like chocolate frogs, yummy and fun, and they make me want to update faster**_

_**A/N: I know I promised an update before now and I applogize! I'm writing two other stories and seemed to hit a wall for a lil bit with this one so I worked on them but I'm back and will do my best to update again tomorrow!**_

_**Chapter 5: Painful Realizations**_

Liz arrived with a silent pop; the house was dark as was its master. She knew better than to come here but in a fit of rage she had apperated to the one person, who always made her feel better, about herself. As she slowly walked towards the odd house the door opened and out walked Luna and Neville Longbottom hand in hand. Neville smiled when Luna called out to her and let go of his hand to embrace their friend. They had been infinitely kind to Liz over the years, especially after the war and her rescue of Snape. It had actually been Neville and Luna who had helped her carry his limp body inside to Madam Pomfrey; who until this day she could not bring herself to call Poppy. The name didn't seem to fit the witch, who while she was kind Liz had seen the vicious side of her and would never forget it.

Tears were still falling freely and all she wanted was to find him and apologize for the things that she had said but she knew she wouldn't be able to; her pride would never let her say that she was sorry to him. No matter how grievous the offence, she knew she was right though. Severus couldn't change Lily's fate no matter how hard he had tried. He had probably sealed her fate by going to the Dark Lord as he had, but this was the future and Liz was trying to offer him a chance to be happy, to be loved and he was just throwing it away. She knew she should write to him if nothing else, and tell him she didn't want to see him again, but when she would open her mouth to say the words to Luna, to ask for paper, ink and quill she just couldn't make herself say them. She had always felt something for Severus but her feelings and heart had been shattered when she had been taken prisoner all those years ago, his cruelty, his malice, and her fear had seemed to spur him on. Maybe he had thought her a fool for trying to love him; maybe he had tried to push her away like he was now; or maybe he just didn't care.

As night fell on the odd house Luna started cooking dinner Liz bade her friend's goodnight, leaving the younger couple to enjoy their newlywed status without her interfering. Liz had made up her mind hours before on what she was going to do when she left and finding her Gryffindor courage she did just that. With a loud pop she apperated to Spinner's End. Whether she apologized or not didn't matter. Liz was done, she had waited for years for the man who was obviously blind to her feelings to realize that she was there for him; no judgments, no questions, just open arms, but his heart was closed and she would never see him again after tonight. Running was not the answer, this she knew, but she couldn't stay in Hogsmead any longer. Not knowing that Hogwarts was so close, not when the memory of the pain, the past, the un-known was so close, not when she had been in his arms not just hours before. Happiness be damned, fate could go to hell. It was time she had fun, Severus could go to hell for all she cared, she had given him her heart and he had crushed it. Liz approached the front door of Severus's house. The question still sat in her mind if she should tell anyone about leaving, _Let them worry… I've worried about everyone for far too long. It's my turn for a Happy Ever After. _ With a sneer that could curdle the blood of even Lucius Malfoy, she turned and with a pop was gone.

Severus woke the next morning with a terrible hang over, two empty Fire whiskey bottles sat on the table beside him and his pensive was sitting in the chair nearest him; his body and soul were sore from the night of unbidden memories. Liz had been on the forefront the entire night, until Severus was completely drunk, then Lily rose to the front once more. Lily with her vibrant red her and beautiful green eye; she'd been his whole world for so long, but what if Liz was right? What if he had closed off himself, not just his heart but to his mind as well, to the idea of loving someone else. With a growl he stood quickly but regretted it and sat back down, head in his hands he summoned a headache and hangover potion before calling the house elf for tea and breakfast. While his tea and food were getting ready Severus showered and dressed. Rather than his dark robes he normally wore as a teacher he pulled on a grey jumper and a pair of black pants with dress shoes, he had found these clothes to be much more comfortable when he was at home, but he had to make an impression today. He HAD to tell her he was sorry, that he loved her, that she was right, and that he couldn't live without her.

Severus felt his chest swell when he admitted the feelings to himself. He loved someone, and she loved him, or she had until he had acted so foolishly. _I love her, I intend to make her mine, before its too late! _Severus ate and drank his tea with full smile on his face before he pulled on his heavy wool cloak and apperated to Gringotts, there was a trinket he had to get out of his vault, he'd saved it all these years for a day like today, and now it was his chance, this was his chance to make things right.

_**Three months later….. **_

Liz was missing. Severus had gone to her work, her home, and even to her friends. No one knew where she was, no one could tell him anything; all he had found out was she had left Longbottom's house after nightfall and no one had seen her since. Severus poured himself yet another brandy having upgraded to it when fire whiskey wasn't doing its job anymore. He had spent every night for the last week looking for her for any information of friends or family she may have, and he had found nothing. With a scream of frustration Severus threw the glass against the wall and stomped upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door with a loud slam. He let out another scream as he fell to his knees crying. He'd done it again; he pushed another woman that loved him away, and only Merlin knew if he would see her again. As his tears fell to the floor, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Miles and miles away Liz cried herself to sleep, a sharp pain in her chest telling her what she already knew, he was broken, he knew he loved her, had lost her, and in the morning she would return; it was time he was told the truth and she got the answers. Falling asleep peacefully she dreamt of her time with Severus in the work room, knowing she would see him again soon.

_**A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers: erik-is-my-ange1234, ShellySnape, AlishiadDavis, and Rettemich20 for all your kind words! If you review ill list you too!**_


	6. An Unwise Vindication

**Discliamer: I do not nor will I ever own anything Harry Potter, I do however own lovely Liz! I don't write for profit merely pleasure and my dirty dirty mind! Please read, review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: An Unwise Vindication **

Sunlight peeked through the dark curtains of the window and into Severus' bedroom he groaned and rolled over covering himself with his blanket once more. He had given into the pain the night before, unshed tears had fallen for Liz, for her loss, and Severus had realized that even upon her death he had never once cried for Lily. After that he had drank himself into oblivion. Now all he wanted to do was to sleep and someone was knocking on his damned door. He snarled and flung the covers back and grabbed a robe to cover his nudity, stomping down the stairs he growled again as the person on the other side of the door began yet another round of annoying knocking. As he finally reached the door he ripped it open ready to tell whoever was on the other side to bugger off, but the words died on his lips as he saw Liz standing in front of him. Severus stood with his hand on the door shaking; he had no idea what to say, what to do, until he was suddenly filled with an all consuming rage. Reaching forward he grabbed her arm suddenly and hauled her inside slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled at her, his face mere inches from hers. "You disappear for three months, no one knows where you are, you lease out your house, quit your job, and none of your friends will tell me anything; now you're here at my house after I've been searching ,frantically I might add, this whole time. I had to find you to make it better, but you obviously didn't want to see or talk to me; so why are you here now?" She made no response she just stared at him quietly, letting him rage at her. He moved forward suddenly and grabbed her arms hauling her against him, looking into those deep moss orbs he felt tingly all over, desire rising in him; he forced it down, concentrating on his anger instead. "Why must you torture me so?" the last came out as a whimper more than a whisper.

Her cool hand was suddenly on his cheek, cooling the heat of his angry blush. Her eyes were tender but something was hiding beneath it. Severus released his grip on her arms and she walked past him, removing her cloak as she went. She sat on the couch quietly looking at the fire place absently, not knowing where to start no doubt, so he went and sat in his usual chair, which happened to be almost directly across the room from him. He watched and waited in silence as the witch before him tried to find her words. As she sat there he took in her image, she had changed since he had last seen her, her formally brilliant black and blue tinted hair had dulled and was frizzy sticking out in different directions, her curves while still ample had lost some of their definition and her clothes were hanging loose, but ever so slightly. Was it possible that she was taking this situation harder than he could have imagined? She had professed her love to him the last time that he had seen her and he had basically thrown her away by telling her that she was too good for him, that he was unworthy. He was a fool and now that he knew it he needed a chance to be able to tell her, but now was not the time. It was her time to talk; she had come here to him, which made it clear that she had questions that needed answering.

"Why did you do it Severus?" Her question was quiet and if he hadn't been staring at her so intently he would have missed it had he not seen her lips moving. "When I came to Hogwarts days before the battle, why did you do it? Was it because of the Carrows? Merlin knows I hope it wasn't because of them. I came to tell you then how I felt Severus, the magical world in America didn't know of the things going on here, Hell I hadn't even read a Daily Prophet in years. If I would have known I would have stayed away but why did you do it?" Her voice was louder now, full of emotion, and torment; it shook violently as she was on the brink of tears. Severus didn't reply, he couldn't, how could he tell her the truth?

"Severus Tobias Snape if you never loved me then why in Merlin's name did you make love to me in the dungeons while I was your prisoner? Why did you hold me close in your arms while I cried knowing what was coming? Why was it Lily Potter's name on your lips when you woke in the hospital, when it was me who saved your life?" The last part was more of a screech than a question as she stood to her feet, tears falling freely then dripping of her chin. "Why did I have to fall for you?" she fell to her knees and began to violently sob, and all he could do was sit in his chair and watched as she fell into pieces.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been for ever since I updated and I'm really sorry but I'm writing 5 stories at one time! So I have to rotate which one I'm working on and the muse doesn't always cooperate…. So here's a small Christmas gift (its 12/24/2011 11:43 pm)! Will try and update again sooner. Let me know what you think with a lovely review! Many Snapey kiss if you do!**


	7. Amor Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It's all JKR's! **

**Chapter 7: Amor Revealed **

Liz stayed there kneeling on the floor, crying for Merlin knows how long, finally her tears ceased. She wasn't here to cry, she wasn't here to hear him say I'm sorry, she was there for answers. She needed to know why she meant so little to him; even after the events of the night before the battle, before he knew what he meant to her. She stood and sat on the couch once more, finally composed except for a slight hiccup or sigh. She looked at Severus finally and saw something that she did not expect. Tears were streaming quietly down his cheeks, Liz opened up her mouth to say something but he help up his hand to tell her no, He swallowed deeply before he slowly spoke.

"My actions towards you have been grievous indeed. There is no excuse for how I've treated you. All I can do is offer you my sincerest apology, and hope that you will accept it." He stood and walked towards her, sitting beside her; he softly took Liz's hands into his and looked into her eyes. "I never meant to ever hurt you Liz. I was selfish and stupid, things had reached a head with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters the, I was overcome with what they were. You saw me at my darkest, but you are right. I didn't just take you in that dungeon I made love to you. I claimed you as my own, and in your workshop I marked you as mine again, but this time I didn't know why. I know now. I've had all this time to think about you, what I've done. I am hoping that you can forgive me I don't ask for your love now. How can you give it now to someone who has treated you so?" A tear fell down his cheek and Liz brushed it away, a small smile on her lips.

"I told you before and I will say it again Severus Snape. I will always love you, nothing you can say nor do will ever change that fact, you may be a strong and stubborn man Sev, but Love makes fools of us all. You have my forgiveness, all you had to do was ask for it." Liz reached up and kissed his cheek softly. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, as he leaned back. Liz lay against him for a few minutes before he spoke once more.

"Lizzie, I've never said this before, and I never thought I'd say this, but I love you with every fiber of my being and I will do any and everything you need of me to do so that I can keep you here in my arms. I couldn't bear to lose you again. Stay, stay here with me." Liz lifted her head and saw the tears in his eyes once again; his face was furrowed with worry. Liz kissed him gently, a light brush of lips against his. Liz had a set of tears of her own when she pulled back and laid her head on his chest once more.

"Oh, Sev, I love you too. More than words can say, and even if you didn't want me to stay it would take wild Hippogriffs to pull me away." Liz said quietly, her voice no more than a sigh. They laid there contentedly for hours, drifting in and out of sleep. They only woke when both of their stomach's started growling. Severus smiled at her and held her for a moment before he moved to sit up and that's when his robe gaped open, Liz gasped and Severus blushed and closed the robe quickly.

"Why I do believe your blushing!" Liz said trying to impersonate a Southern Belle, and though Severus didn't it he laughed anyway and stood, pulling her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind with a loud thud.

They stayed in that bedroom, well into the night the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of desperate passion as Severus laid claim to his woman one more time, intent on never letting her go again.

_**A/N:I wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, added it to your favs or alerts. It means a lot to me to know that you're interested in Liz and Sev. Sadly this was the last chapter, only the Epilogue remains but I do have other stories about Sev ! take a gander at my Profile and check them out! Please review! **_


	8. Epilogue

_**A/N: Well this is it, the Epilouge of Designs on The Heart! It was a quick but amazing Journey this was the first fanfic I had written in like three years and it was very special to me, but my muse is being dominated by other stories so I felt the need to end this one, thanks for being on this journey with me and as always please read and review!**_

The sound of footsteps running up and down the stairs and shouts from children pulled Liz from her sleep, her hair was a mess from the rough tumble the night before. After ten years of marriage Severus was still insatiable and Liz still loved every minute of it. He lay beside her, his arm thrown over his face blocking the sunlight, and he snored ever so lightly; she smiled wickedly before she pounced on him, pulling him from his sleep he bolted upright tossing her to the floor. He smiled down at her naked form sprawled on the hardwood flooring.

"Oi, I thought you were still asleep!" She could barely get the words out for laughing. Getting up quickly she hopped on him again, only to soon be rolled underneath him and showered with kisses. This made her laugh even more. Over the years he had let go of his hardened exterior and learned to show his softer side to Liz and their five children.

Charlotte Marie was the oldest soon to be turning eleven and starting her first year at Hogwarts; bets were being placed as to what house she would be in. Michael Tobias (or Mikie as he likes to be called) was eight and very much like his father used to be solemn and dark but on the rare chance you made him smile it was worth it though. Then there were the twins, which were an enigma on their own Carter Jacob and Ethan Chad were 5 and they drove both of their parents insane. They reminded Severus more and more of the Weasley Twins every day, he would never admit this out loud though. Their youngest was a girl that was Severus' pride and joy. He doted on that child like it was going out of style Eileen Rose was just about to turn to and surprise that her first word was "dada" and her second was "fuck". In all honesty no one was surprised as much as Severus dropped the F bomb down in his potions lab, with having his youngest with him all the time meant she would eventually pick it up.

Liz and Severus laughed, tickled and giggled as if they were newlyweds for another half hour before Charlotte's angry pounding and silky voice at the door finally pulled them from bed.

"Oi, if someone doesn't come feed Eileen soon and change her nappy were gonna have a crisis on our hands. OI! Carter! Ethan! Get outta my trunk, you're not Houdini, you can't disappear! A little help would be appreciated! I can hear you snogging in there, that's it, fine I'll go get Nanny on the Floo!"

Both Severus and Liz bolted towards the door, throwing on their pajamas at the threat, neither wanted to incur Minerva's wrath for waking her on a weekend just before school was to start. They kissed gently one more before splitting up, Liz took the older children into the kitchen for breakfast while Severus took Eileen to the Nursery to be changed and then he himself along with Eileen went into the kitchen.

Three or four hours later Liz found herself in the bathroom getting sick yet again, Severus was convinced she was dying just by the sound of her retching. Liz knew what was wrong but was expecting the letter from the Healer that she had gone to see the night before when Severus was alone with the children. Sure enough the letter arrived as she was emerging from the bathroom. She opened the window and let the little white owl in, untying the scroll off its leg she watched as it soared off. She unrolled the scroll and smiled to herself. She was right, now to tell Severus. He was in his lab with Eileen so Liz left Charlotte in charge of the twins and Mikie and quickly went down into the lab. She found Severus bent over a cauldron stirring things and talking sweetly to their daughter, smiling she walked up and put her arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss on his back.

"Sev? You know how I've been being sick lately? Well when you were alone with the kids yesterday I went to the healer and I just got a message confirming what it was." He turned around quickly looking at her, arching a brow as if to say 'well? Liz bit her lip gently before she continued. "Well it seems that we did forget that contraceptive spell when were away, cause it looks like I'm about Nine weeks pregnant. If we keep shagging like rabbits Sev you might just get to name a son Septimus." She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

Life for the Potions Master had changed greatly since he had found her, and he'd be damned if he was gonna let her go!


End file.
